


Restart The Clock Tonight

by gala_apples



Series: Shameless First Impressions [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Planning Adventures, Safeword Use, Season/Series 05, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Fiona takes Gus to meet Jimmy at Patsy's Pies, like he asked, and by some miracle it's not an epic shit show. It's actually the start of something new.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Gus Pfender, Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman/Gus Pfender
Series: Shameless First Impressions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724326
Kudos: 9





	Restart The Clock Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'starting over' for my Shameless prompt table.

It is going bizarrely well, Fiona thinks. Like really, truly, almost unsettlingly well. When Gus asked for the diner meeting, Fiona pictured a dozen different worst case scenarios, from shouting to brawling to throwing dishes. When Jimmy agreed to said meeting, Fiona could only assume he planned to be a smug dick about the infidelity. Instead they’re somehow both on their best behaviour. Gus isn’t being overly hostile about an ex stealing his property, and Jimmy isn’t smirking about getting his hands on someone else’s things. Fiona knows better than most that the gift horse always has a grenade in its mouth, but this one time she really doesn’t want to examine it too close.

“Look, do you want to get out of here?” There’s clearly no need for public witnesses to prevent a homicide. The longer they stay here together, the more Sean and Clara and the rest are going to gossip about it. Fiona’d really rather avoid that.

Gus nods his head in acknowledgment. “Could do that.”

“We could go somewhere that doesn’t charge for coffee refills.” Fuckin’ Jimmy. Can’t say a single sentence without attitude. It’s a fucking shame that she still finds it attractive.

“One two two three not it,” Fiona says, trying to inject humour into the never ending stress of home. Jimmy might understand the need to avoid the revolving door of crazy but he’s been gone a while. Last time he was here Carl was still a cute little deviant, not a drug dealer. Hell, Ian was still in ROTC, not kidnapping infants. Gus has more recent knowledge but no visceral understanding of chaos. Fiona can count the number of times he’s been around two or more siblings with one hand.

“I’ve got a hotel suite with a partner who’ll be hitting on Fiona the whole time,” Jimmy offers. It’s oddly flattering to know that Angela wasn’t faking it to ingratiate herself and Jimmy into her life. She’s still not gay, but the attention was nice.

“I’ve got an apartment with said free coffee,” Gus replies.

“Deal.”

They pay the bill with tip because Fiona’s learned her lesson about Sean and his lack of employee handouts, and head for Gus’ place. The entire trip Fiona can feel something brewing. She might have the complete inability to tell when a storm is coming, when to prepare and batten the proverbial hatches, but she’s always had a great sense for sexual tension. The razor edged lust should make sense. She’s loved and fucked both these men. Recently. It’s just... it somehow feels like more, like expecting an inch of light snow and getting a Colorado low of a foot. Her entire body is tingling.

She’s not wrong. Less than ten minutes into settling into Gus’ loft the heavens open and the blizzard begins. It starts with Jimmy obscenely asking “how many surfaces in this place have you fucked Fiona on?”

“Jimmy!” She’s going to fucking kill him.

“In my time with her,” Jimmy continues to confide, “I noticed she doesn’t have a lot of concern for making it all the way to a bed.”

“Not enough.”

“Huh?” Fiona asks. It’s a complete record scratch of an answer from Gus.

“My answer is not enough weird places. It’s been mostly bed sex for me,” Gus details, like he’s not destroying any sense of privacy they have as newlyweds.

“You oughta change that.” 

“You want to change that?” Gus volleys.

“What. The fuck,” Fiona mutters. Not that she needs to monitor her volume, because this is clearly a bravado fight Gus and Jimmy are having, nothing to do with her.

“Depends. Are you the kind of man who’s too scared to touch another man in a threesome?”

Jimmy stands up, saying “try me” as he does. 

“Okay, okay, wait. Are you two fucking serious?” Fiona slams her mostly full beer bottle on the coffee table as she sits up straight. What the fuck is going on?

Gus shrugs. “How many options are there when your wife wants to keep fucking another man?”

Jimmy looks at her. “The whole time we were dating you realize we never once talked about if we’re straight or bi?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You lost your shit when your dad came out.” Fiona very distinctly remembers Jimmy whining about it for a week straight while she had the petty concerns of Frank convincing Carl he was dying of cancer, and finding Aunt Ginger’s corpse in the yard before everyone got arrested.

“Yeah, because he was my dad and he was constantly cheating on my mom with dudes! I don’t care about preferences. Did I ever look at Ian differently than Lip?”

It’s the stupidest fucking thing Jimmy’s ever said, and Jimmy’s said a lot. Not being homophobic to Ian doesn’t mean he’s bisexual, what in the _shit_. The whole time they were dating she never once saw an inkling that Jimmy might like guys. And Gus too? That’s actually less of a surprise though. Fiona’s learning new things about Gus every day. Apparently bisexuality is today’s lesson. 

“So both of you really want to have a threesome? Like, _really_.” Does she want to have a threesome? Does the presence of two men she loves for a hundred different reasons, a hundred qualities they don’t share but are equally attractive, does that mean that she should take this chance to have them both? 

“At least once,” Jimmy blusters.

“If it goes well it would be the perfect solution, don’t you think?”

Isn’t she a Gallagher, taking more than her share because the world has declared her share zero, so if she has to get a little extreme to get near even, so be it? It’s the cycle of her life, of her brothers and sisters and parents lives. Something blows up, do wacky bullshit to get back to par. Fierce self-interest is a Gallagher core value, enforced by no adult ever demonstrating their interest in others. Marrying Gus was Fiona’s first step in caring for herself, romantically. Maybe not forcing a choice on herself when no one’s demanding sacrifice is the second step.

Fiona stands up and throws out her arms. “Fuckin’ kiss me.”

Jimmy gets there first, because Gus takes a moment to shuck his blue plaid flannel overshirt off. Jimmy clearly has sharing in mind, because he doesn’t stand face to face with her, lips on hers. Instead he’s draped over her right side, pulling her hair off her neck so he can begin to nibble the skin there. It leaves Gus the perfect space to come at her left and pull down the neckline of her shirt so he can lick her collarbone. Fiona’s got one hand up in Jimmy’s hair, the other clinging to Gus’ hairy arm. She’s not letting go until each of them make a mark.

Fiona is breathing hard by the time Jimmy takes a step back. He strips off the dark vest, the taupe long sleeved shirt, his dark wash jeans and the bikini briefs he never stopped wearing once he came back with Estafania. Gus turns with her to see the show, and when Jimmy’s totally naked he drops to his knees. It’s a quick escalation, but isn’t that the definition of Jimmy, a man for which everything has to be more than everything else?

Jimmy knee walks towards them. Fiona is standing close to Gus already and Jimmy impatiently pulls them closer, until they’re hip to hip. Fiona inhales the scent of Gus’ cologne as Jimmy raises his arms. He cups his hands at different angles, optimal angles for the both of them. The heel of Jimmy’s palm is pressing on her clit over her jeans, the rest of his hand rubbing her seam against her labia. Gus’s bulge is being massaged by the long edge of Jimmy’s hand. Fiona doesn’t remember Jimmy being ambidextrous, but it quickly becomes clear neither of them are experiencing a lesser hand.

“Enough. Enough, man,” Gus says after not nearly long enough in Fiona’s humble opinion. 

Jimmy, unfortunately, listens. Stops playing with her pussy, stops working Gus’ cock and instead bows forward and rests his head on their parallel thighs. Fiona appreciates the tenderness, as much as she’s throbbing and wanting to come. It’s been so long since she last had her fingers in his hair. So long since she last smelled his signature Drakkar Noir. She thought she’d never get this again.

“As nice as the reunion looks, I meant enough clothes-on fooling around. Help one of us get naked.”

Jimmy goes with Fiona, briefly standing to tug her shirt off before he’s back on his knees, fingers quick on the brass button of her jeans. He inches her tight jeans down her thighs, just enough to expose her. Her panties are sopping wet as Jimmy pulls them away from her cunt, soaked with evidence of their foreplay. 

“Can’t help myself,” Jimmy whispers with a saucy smile as he glides his fingers against her labia. Fiona gasps raggedly. She’s so fucking close. She’s always loved boyfriends who could tease, Christian and Dave and Jimmy and even goddamn Robbie, rot his fuckin’ soul.

Before she can climax, Jimmy stops. He returns to easing her jeans down her legs, and helping her step out of them. Fiona feels like the best kind of slut standing there naked with her juices dripping down her inner thigh with two men watching her. They’re naked too, Gus having taken care of his own clothing at some point during Jimmy’s torture, but they’re both looking at her.

Gus bends a little to put his hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “Come up here.”

Fiona’s never watched two other people be intimate like this before. Come close, a few times. That time with Dave, when he’d invited her to a house party and she ended up fucking him in the same room that another couple was fucking in. Having a full conversation with Ve while she and Kev were doing a webcam scene for pay. But nothing like this, where all individuals want each other, and want to show off as much as they want to watch. That desire makes this evening’s relatively tame making out with hands on each other’s dicks far hotter than Kev and Ve’s raunchy scene. Fiona’s touched both those cocks a dozen times, but she wants to know what they think each other’s feel like.

Once again, Gus cockblocks anyone from coming. He backs away from Jimmy, cock bobbing obscenely with each step. “If we’re already having threesome sex we might as well get a little kinky. Everyone’s got one thing they like more than other things.” 

Huh. Yet another thing Fiona’s learning about her husband, a list that grows by the hour. He thinks kinky is normal. Not as scary a statement as it could be, she hasn’t seen a collection of rubber suits or chamber pots anywhere. It’s an open concept loft. If he had a St Andrews Cross she would have noticed.

Jimmy doesn’t know what Fiona knows, that it’s safe and sane. He’s just full of endless bravado, his best and worst quality. He raises his head in challenge and says “oh yeah? Show me what you’ve got.”

“Get on the bed.”

In true Gallagher fashion, it goes from fun to complete shitshow in a heartbeat. One second Gus is waving some tacky fur covered handcuffs at Fiona, equipment so cheesily horny WASP wife that she’s almost laughing. The next Gus is cuffing Jimmy’s wrist to the bed and he’s crying. Fiona freezes because it’s so jarring. He’s crying real tears, little hiccuping sobs. She doesn’t think she remembers ever seeing him cry. 

Thankfully maternal instinct kicks in sooner than later. She shakes off the shock and shoves at Gus’s bicep. “Take them off. Take them off!”

As Gus fumbles the key from the nightstand Fiona curls in beside Jimmy. The sobbing is now interspersed with moans. Tiny moans, like he’s scared to be too loud. She strokes his chest and murmurs, “it’s okay. You’re okay.”

So Jimmy wasn’t lying about being held in the bottom of a boat with handcuffs. It’s almost a relief to know what the truth is -certain truth, not something that’s entirely possibly a fabrication, you never quite know- even as she feels bad that it happened to him. Although not too bad. It probably had a lot to do with the crime boss's daughter he married. That’s the kind of bed you have no choice but to lie in after you make it.

Gus gets the cuffs undone, and free wrists are enough to break Jimmy’s panic. Of course, because he’s egotistical man at core, the embarrassment is enough to make him stand up and walk back to the living room across the loft.

“I’m sorry. I’ll go. Fuck, what an idiot.”

“Jimmy you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Fiona calls out. Last time he had a meltdown, about suddenly-gay-Lloyd, she didn’t support his emotions. She doesn’t feel entirely guilty about that, because when you weigh his problems at the time vs hers, hers were very clearly worse. But she wants to be different now. She knows now that he’s more fragile, and she’s okay with coddling it, a little. 

Jimmy doesn’t stop grabbing for his clothes. Not putting them on, just picking them up like he’s in such a hurry he’s willing to get dressed outside.

“No, you don’t,” Gus adds, standing up off the bed. “If anything I’m the idiot. I should have been more specific, seen if everyone was okay with my idea of a good time.”

Jimmy pauses at the apology. “It’s not like you wanted to whip me. Nobody else would have freaked out. I just- I’ve-”

“You don’t need to explain your trauma if you don’t want to. It’s okay to just say nope. But saying no doesn’t mean you have to go home. Do you really want to leave? Or is this a rep saving move?”

Jimmy takes a deep breath and suddenly he’s the Steve Fiona used to know. Steve was always very good at hiding any nerves. “I want to rinse my face, then blow _you_ , and eat _you_ and see who tastes sweeter.”

“I mean, she’ll win. No competition there. But thanks for putting me on the docket.”

Gus pads naked to the linen closet to get a facecloth, ducks into the kitchen to dampen it, then heads for the living room. It’s mildly disturbing, seeing Gus wipe the tears off Jimmy's face and getting freshly turned on. It’s just that Fiona’s world doesn’t have much in the way of gentle comfort. If she hugged her siblings every time Frank or Monica did or said something upsetting, every time they were worried about a bill, every time the world came at them with a baseball bat, they’d never let go. Even the most empathetic source in her life, Ve and Kev, don’t do cuddles as much as they do laughter and distractions. Gus’ life-unsullied kindness is new to her, and beautiful.

Jimmy's request is how it goes down. Fiona doesn’t know about Gus but she wants to steer away from minefields right now. Doing Jimmy’s idea of a good time is safest. Maybe if everyone stays for the night, they can do some true fucking tomorrow, but for tonight it’s hardly a goddamn hardship to get eaten out by a pro. And if Jimmy’s cockiness is deserving, Gus’ll get blown by a pro too. 

Jimmy takes Fiona on first. He comes back to bed and dives on top of her, much to her delight. She and Jimmy had so long together, the longest of any of her boyfriends. He knows every inch of her. Knows how to use all of it against her. Fiona’s knuckles turn white around Gus’ headboard as Jimmy pulls out all the stops on her pussy, and Gus sucks her tits for good measure. It culminates in shuddering waves of pleasure radiating over her entire body, and Jimmy wasting no time in heaving his body to the left to be between Gus’ legs. 

Fiona quickly learns that a gay blowjob is enough of a turn on to have her fingering herself to a second orgasm. She watches straight porn, being straight and all. Maybe a gay one or two the first time she had her questions about Ian, as research. A lesbian one or two for the same reasons when Monica cheated on Frank with a woman for the first time. She’s never witnessed a gay blowjob given with such enthusiasm, received with such joy, with eyes not tainted by family related revelations. It’s a hell of a sight.

“Gus was right. Fiona wins,” Jimmy says after he finishes swallowing him down. “But we can always rejudge later.”

“Tomorrow is tomorrow. Let’s get you off now,” Gus instructs. He pushes Jimmy off of him, and into a kneeling position at the edge of the bed. 

It’s a little weird not taking charge. A benefit of a threesome, she supposes, being able to recline and get herself off as someone else does the work for Jimmy. She’s not surprised to be confronted with the knowledge that Jimmy looks as stunning sticking his dick into a beard covered face as Gus did delving into a face neatly groomed. Gus works him with the passionate precision he plays instruments with, and in no time Jimmy is pent up. Fiona comes again, shaking under her own direct hand. No one’s watching her, Gus’s eyes an inch away from Jimmy’s pubes and Jimmy’s eyes closed as he scratches his own chest. Fiona feels glorious with selfishness, feels sweaty and gilded in gold. 

Only after a few minutes of coming down does seeing Gus’ hairy legs rock back and forth as he blows Jimmy on hands and knees begin to entice her. From zero to a hundred Fiona catapults, ready to join in. Once again she nestles into Gus, this time to nudge him. He understands without words that she wants to trade off. Isn’t that a sign of a good husband; someone who can read your mind?

It’s been a long time since she last sucked Jimmy off. Despite all the sex since then, Mike, and Robbie, and Gus, Fiona’s never forgotten all her lasts with Jimmy. Last fuck, last oral, last kiss. She was wearing a lime green tank top when it went down, when she went down. She remembers the faint soundtrack of Debbie watching Simpsons downstairs. He fits in her mouth now as well as he did then. He’s not a big dirty talker while fucking, regardless of his skill in taunting with the idea of sex at other times. Most of the stuff they talked about during sex was completely irrelevant to the sex, like work schedules, or problems with the kids. Fiona knows better than to expect a narration of what she’s doing, not from Jimmy.

Something else she knows? That he’ll like what she’s about to do. Fiona balances her core before lifting up a bracing arm to reach around and blindly spank Jimmy. She can think of a dozen times they managed a light role play, just enough bullshit to thinly excuse Jimmy’s ass turning pink under her palm. He always liked it, never turned it down. One time he liked it loudly enough that Lip and Mandy smirked at them afterwards. 

Sure enough, Jimmy jolts forward when her hand audibly lands. Fiona allows it, lets Jimmy deepthroat her a few times before ceding Gus another turn. They edge Jimmy like that for a while, each pulling off before he gets a chance to set a rhythm conducive to orgasming. It’s a tease, a cruelty, and it makes Fiona want to laugh with how good this all is. She might not come a third time, but she’ll certainly be remembering this for inspiration at a later date. It’s the kind of treatment that would make Fiona throttle any lover who tried it on her, but Jimmy’s eating it up with a spoon. 

Fiona loves the warbling sighs that mean Jimmy’s getting close. He’s under Gus’ attention at the moment, and she knows he’s going to come before she has her next turn. Fiona doesn’t shove Gus away to claim that orgasm for herself. If this is going to be anything long term, she knows they need their moments that don’t revolve around her. Turns out to not matter though, because Gus really is kinky. He starts to make out with her, Jimmy’s come still in his mouth. In seconds Fiona’s got it smeared all over her tongue. It is obscenely hot. Something she never could have fathomed wanting before, and now will never stop wanting to do again.

Fiona has no interest in going home tonight. Lip’s at school, Ian’s in the hospital, and between them Carl and Debbie can manage Liam. It’s late, she’s tired, and Gus is a post-sex napper. He’s already reclining beside her, easing the kiss into something they can fall asleep doing. Jimmy is still catching his breath on the other side of the bed, but Fiona’s pretty sure he’ll get with the program. He was never one to risk bucking expectations upfront, only behind people’s backs. She can sleep for at least a few hours now, before Jimmy starts to get antsy and tries to leave and everything has to be dealt with, or she has to choose to keep her eyes closed and let him walk away again. Fiona sits up enough that she can reach the blanket heaped at the bottom of the bed. If she doesn’t do it, Gus won’t, and they’ll end up falling asleep cold.

Except Fiona can’t quite drift off. There’s something on her mind keeping sleep away. She knows he’s still awake, so she asks. “You serious about rejudging tomorrow?”

It’s pointless to ask these kinds of questions of Jimmy. She knows it is. Fiona’s never met a man less likely to know what he’s doing a week from now. Even if he did, would he tell the truth about it? Somehow though, it doesn’t fucking matter. She just wants him, for and despite their shared history. And maybe compulsive constant lying is its own form of stability. Lip, and probably Ian would sneer at her for the thought, for the excusing of shitty behavior, but fuck her little brothers. They’ve made poor decisions in love too. They both love Milkoviches, for godsakes.

“Tomorrow. The next day. The next. Fiona Pfender and Gus Pfender, I am yours until the end,” Jimmy declares, rolling onto his back.

In no way does she believe him, but having something rock solid with Gus makes it seem easier to say okay, give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Cool then,” Gus answers in an extended yawn. “It’s not like I can call this moving too fast. I waited for ten days before I married her.”

“So everyone go to sleep, and we’ll all see each other in the morning.” Jimmy punctuates his statement with his own yawn, and it’s enough to convince everyone to draw up their section of the blankets.

Fiona’s slept with multiple people in a bed before. She did at her second sardine packed foster home. Fiona doesn’t know to this day how Miss Lester got more spots for children than she had mattresses, than she had kitchen table chairs and cereal bowls and dresser drawers, just knows she spent most of the time away sitting in the grass in the backyard because it was the only place she felt like she wasn’t sharing someone’s breath. And there was that week of sharing a bed between five siblings in a motel with Frank, a girlfriend and a dealer on the other bed. She remembers pulling the duvet cover over everyone’s heads so they wouldn’t breathe in as much smoke from whatever drug Daddy and Clara were doing. This is the first time the extra bodies beside her haven’t been a source of stress. She actually sleeps easy. It’s nice. And when she wakes up they’re both still there. Gus was to be expected, this being his apartment, but you never know with Jimmy. 

Fiona considers rolling over and going back to sleep. There’s no reason to rush home, with Lip at school and Ian under guard for another day and knowing Debs will drop Liam off with Ve. She could sleep blessed sleep. But if Jimmy wakes up first, chances are he sneaks out. And who knows if Gus will still be so full of ‘perfect solution’ confidence in the cold light of morning. He might brood, if left to think alone. Fiona knows what she wants, and the first step towards getting it is keeping everyone in a good mood this morning. So she slinks out of bed to begin brewing coffee. The smell will return everyone to the land of the living. 

The first burst of hope comes when, upon awakening, Gus bustles himself into a robe, then pulls out a second for Jimmy. He leaves it in a semi folded pile on the pillow and joins Fiona in the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he says, leaning in for a kiss after his first swig of coffee. Soon one of them will pull out their first cigarette of the day, but for now all Fiona can taste on him is the bitter vanilla tinted k-cup. She opens her mouth to him, happy beyond words that he’s not a cloud of regret this morning.

“Morning. Play me a song?”

“If you shall fall to pieces, you know I’ll pick them up. There are so many reasons I’m never gonna get enough.” Gus strums his guitar in a beautiful rhythm as he sings his way through heartfelt lyrics. Somehow he always seems to know the exact song someone needs to hear at a given time. Music is a talent she never really thought about before meeting him, beyond the occasional concerts a boyfriend would take her to. It’s hard to reconcile that with how much hearing him sing means to her now.

“Serena Ryder, Oh What I Wouldn’t Do,” Gus titles at the end of the performance. Fiona nods, but doesn’t make a note of it. She’s not going to look it up. There’s no way the real version could possibly sound as good as Gus’ cover.

Just as good as the way Gus’ music makes Fiona feel is the way Jimmy is shifting around in the sheets. He always gets restless just before he wakes up. She used to pile pillows between them so he couldn’t wake her up if their sleep schedules were only partially overlapping.

Watching him, drinking her way through her first cup and listening to Gus pluck his way through another song, Fiona can tell the instant Jimmy switches from restless to awake. She doesn’t give him a minute to plan anything, just immediately calls out “Come pick your k-cup pod.”

Jimmy doesn’t pretend to still be sleeping, an action that makes Fiona proud of him. He sits up, sees the dark blue terrycloth and wraps it around himself, and goes to meet them in the kitchen. He doesn’t even take the easy avoidance out of saying he needs to go to the bathroom, then staying in until they take the hint and give him space. No, he beelines for Fiona, and kisses her before prying the mug out of her hand and taking a sip. It reminds her of being in her kitchen with him, when he was still Steve, all the kids dancing around them preparing for school. She’ll never get that back, but the nostalgia doesn’t hurt as much as she thought it would.

And then, proving that there’s always a different future to face, Jimmy turns to look at Gus. He stretches over the guitar so their lips can touch, and Fiona can’t look away. She wants this. If there’s anything being with Gus has taught her, it’s that she’s allowed to be happy. Other people are going to think it’s weird, Ve and Kev and Lip, but she’s allowed to smile at seeing Gus and Jimmy make out.

Fiona takes her cup back from Jimmy, but pops in another pod of the same flavour. Van Hautee chocolate raspberry truffle coffee, it’s good shit. She can’t blame Jimmy for liking it. It was the best of everything introduced to her at World Of Cups, and one of the first indulgences Fiona buys herself when she can afford it. If Jimmy likes it too, he can afford to keep it in stock in the future.

“I’m going on tour in a week,” Gus says. 

Fiona assumes he’s saying it to let Jimmy know why he won’t be invited over. She doesn’t need the reminder, it’s already penciled on the calendar on the fridge at home. She already has a general idea of what she’ll be doing with her husbandless spare time. 

An idea that gets flash grenaded by the next thing Gus says. “You two should join me, rent a second van.”

“What, be your groupies?” That is a hell of a Monica action, just leaving the family to fuck her band husband. Fiona doesn’t know if she can be that irresponsible.

“I don’t see why not. If I play music sweet enough to make you come, shouldn’t I share it with you two and the world, not just the world?”

“He that good?” Jimmy questions her.

“I mean, literally speaking I’ve never orgasmed because of music. But otherwise, yes, he’s good as hell.”

“Thanks for the accolades, my dear,” Gus says, pulling her to nestle between his legs. The guitar’s not the softest thing for her back to be pressed against, but Gus is gathering her hair away from her ear to nibble on the lobe, so she’ll grin and bear it.

“Yeah, I’ll go. The Dubai thing fell through, why not. Tell me the cities you’re playing and I’ll try to find some business to do there.”

Of course Jimmy is going. Of course he can just take off with a stranger at a moment’s notice. Is it stupid to say Fiona’s equal parts jealous, and relieved, because if they’re both going it’s easier to believe they’ll both come back?

“Oh! Before we get too deep into this, let me just share with you that that business is car theft. Some people find that a deal breaker.” 

Fiona would give Jimmy a gold star for being honest, except she’d just have to take it away for being a smug prick. She’s sure her raised eyebrows detail this. 

Gus meanwhile, takes a sip of his vanilla bean coffee and puts his mug back down with a clink. Fiona can’t see his expression from her position, but he sounds completely calm when he says, “I am oddly okay with that? Dunno why, but I am.”

“I know. It’s weird,” Fiona agrees. She had been too. Hell, she still is. At least she has a South Side upbringing to explain her decayed morals, a lifetime of surviving through petty crime. What’s Gus’ excuse?

“And I’m okay with you being a rockstar and you being a waitress. We’re all okay with each other’s careers, yay!” Jimmy claps his hands together. “What should we do with the rest of the morning? Does anyone have anything pressing?”

“I need to do some laundry, but nothing super time sensitive.”

“Depends on if Mickey gets back to me about visiting Ian again today. And I close.” Ian gets out tomorrow, but if they can use Mickey’s car she’d like to see him again today before her shift.

“Well then. Text him, and if your phone buzzes while we’re fucking we’ll all take a time out so you can check.”

“Oh yeah?” Fiona challenges Jimmy.

“Yeah, a good ole’ fuck train. I’ll fuck you while Gus fucks me, and you can put something in his ass so he doesn’t feel left out either.”

It’s hardly a surprise that Jimmy’s this filthy minded. Gus’ kink drive was more startling. But Fiona’s confident that she can keep up with the both of them. She’s got a Gallagher sex drive, too horny for her own good. And she knows things will be just as adventurous outside the bedroom too. With the both of them by her side, it finally feels like she’s starting off on the right foot.


End file.
